Let's Get Lost
by don't resist
Summary: [What would you like to do, Hinatachan?] Let's get lost. [AU][ShikaHina]


Let's Get Lost

_A ShikaHina Fic_

...  
_Ichi_

"This turned out oddly well," he pointed out, kicking the flat tire and glancing over the top of the car to see the repair shop. "However, it is still troublesome." He murmured a few curses beneath his breath. He looked through the window of his car at his long time girlfriend. She stared back at him, a soft smile on her lips. At least they would get the alone time they wanted beforehand.

She tugged on the handle and pushed open the door, stretching her legs. She stretched out her arms over her head. Clasping her hands, she stood up straight. "So, what are we going to do while we wait?"

He shrugged and leaned on the hood. The blue car creaked slightly. He sighed and muttered another colorful string of curses. "What would you like to do, Hinata-chan?"

She smiled sweetly and walked around the car, her hands skimming the flowing white skirt of her dress. She had a slight skip in her step, as she knew that he might enjoy her idea. After all, neither of them really wanted to be there for the reunion. It was a silly thing that only stuffy-headed Hyuuga attended. And, from the soft blush on her cheeks and the way she held his hands, she was not stuffy-headed. She looked up at him, as he seemed to tower over her five-foot frame.

She tugged on his hands then slipped her arms around his neck. He leaned down to be face-to-face with her, hands slung loosely about her hips. "Let's get lost."

...  
_Ni_

"One more time, please?" she practically begged. She touched her hand to his and swayed back and forth, hair teasing her lower back. "Please? For me?"

He scratched the back of his head. He knew better than to utter 'troublesome' when she was anxious to see him attempt to ride the bull again. He'd only fallen off seven times, been bucked off twelve and been thrown back on four. He was a bit sore, to say the least, but whatever made her smile, right? He knew he was going to hate life if he continued to ride this stupid-ass bull.

Two times later, he'd gotten the hang of it. He leaned into the motions the bull. It was like sex, not that he'd done it with the young Hyuuga. He would have blushed at the thought of soiling the Hyuuga before marriage. He knew he was already a dead man since she wasn't even at the reunion. He wasn't going to push it further.

He got off the mechanical bull, taking long strides to his girlfriend's side. "Let's get out of here. I thought you said you wanted to get lost."

"When I'm with you, everything's a blur. I'm always lost."

...  
_San_

The yelps of dogs reminded her of home. Their calls were so much different than that of her friend, Kiba's, dog. He didn't yelp. He yowled. These dogs were frightened, not at peace or at home. Her nearly ever-present smile diminished at the sound of these terrified canines. "Shikamaru-kun, are you sure we can't have just one?"

He shook his head, sure as always. "Kiba has enough dogs for the whole world. If we got one, people would be outnumbered by these canine."

She pouted and leaned against his arm, fingers twined with his. "Just one? Listen to them. They sound so sad..."

"We couldn't. We're supposed to see your family. Where are we going to hide a dog?"

She smiled thoughtfully. "I know where! In the backseat. You know that there's nothing back there and there is a cage for when Akamaru goes with us. Also, you taped up the windows, remember?" He didn't remember her ever being so diligent or thorough with her ideas. Maybe it was the fact that if they got a pet they would never break up, not that the thought had ever even flickered in his mind. Or, maybe it was the fact that she wanted a pet of her own and wouldn't have to keep visiting Kiba to see a happy pet.

Somehow, the pair ended up with a small puppy, barely four months old on a leash as they walked further away from the small town and closer to the open grasses. Closer to being honestly lost.

...  
_Shi_

"We need to pick out a name, Shikamaru-kun. What do you think?" She looked over the small dog while seated in the tall grass. "He should have a good name."

"Runt?" he offered, half joking. Only, half.

She frowned at his head lying in her lap. "A real name. A nice name. Maybe, Neji."

"Your stuck-up cousin? I don't think our pet should have the name of a guy with a stick somewhere others should not put things."

She pushed on his shoulder. He wasn't joking. "He is not stuck-up. He's... protective."

"He wouldn't let me sit next to you during the last dinner with your family."

She paused a moment. He was right. Maybe she gave her cousin too much credit. Maybe he really did have something stuck up his ass. Well...

"Lee-san and Neji-nii-san are involved, you know. They have... experimented."

The way she had reacted was the way he had. He blushed brightly and closed his eyes, trying to force the image of the 'youthful' green-clad young man and the ever cold and cautious cousin bedded together. However hard he tried, he could not erase it.

"That's it..." he murmured, sitting up. "You're going to get it."

She stood up quickly, her white dress whirling as she spun around and ran through the grass away from him. She liked this game.

After minutes of him chasing her, she turned quickly and jumped up, tackling him in a hug. She giggled softly and pushed up off his shoulders, meeting him eye to eye. Giggling ceased quickly as he pressed his lips to hers, his fingers getting lost in the dark locks of hers while hers tugged his hair from his ponytail.

...  
_Go_

Many soft caresses and heavy kisses later, she sat in his lap, staring up at the darkening sky. "It's too bad..." she mused, looking over her shoulder at her special someone.

"Hn?"

"We're going to have to find ourselves soon."

"Why's that?"

"My cell phone is ringing."

He kissed her cheek then leaned his chin against her shoulder. "Do we have to?" he whined.

"Yes," she giggled. She held his hands over her stomach and pulled him up. "Come on. Otou-san will be furious if we don't go at all."

"Let him, then." He slipped his hands to her waist and lifted her with ease. "Let's stay lost a little longer."

She did not argue when his loose hair tickled her collar while he kissed her shoulder to her neck. She did not argue as she lost herself in a soft gasp that sounded a little like his name.

...  
_Roku_

She stood up quickly and looked around cautiously. She liked being lost in his arms, away from time and other things that mattered to the snobby Hyuugas of her family. However, she needed to find herself or else her father would demand she make a change in suitors. She slipped her hand into the pocket of her sweater. After a few clicks of keys, ringing was heard.

"Hai, Otou-san."

"I'm fine, honestly. Our car had a flat tire. We should be leaving the mechanics soon."

"It was about an hour ago."

"Hai, Otou-san."

"Hai. I realize this."

She knelt beside him and kissed his temple, rousing him enough to form semi-knowledgeable sentences. "Otou-san wishes to speak with you."

He cleared his throat and took the small communication device from her. He held it to his ear, before immediately regretting it. He pulled the phone away just as quickly as it had made contact with his flesh. He switched ears. "Hai."

"I understand."

"I sure hope you know what you're doing."

"Aa. I know what I'm doing."

"Sure thing."

"Ja."

She stared at him for a few moments. He was comfortable enough with her father now to speak to him informally. It was probably a bad move, but she was proud to know that her boyfriend and father got along enough not to argue. She smiled at him, and he back. "Let's get back to the car."

...  
_Nana_

"Thanks a lot."

"Thank you so much."

He paid the mechanic and waved to the man as they pulled away.

He glanced at the young woman beside him who slid on a pair of cheap sunglasses. "It's too bad..."

"Hn?"

"We have to wait until we leave Otou-san's to get lost again."

"Don't be so sure."

...  
_Hachi_

"Congratulations, Hinata-sama!"

"Wonderful news!"

"I'm so thrilled for you."

This was odd... She had no idea what they were talking about, and, on top of it, he wasn't at her side to tell her what she'd missed. Was she part of some big prank?

She blinked wide eyes and looked around for a bit of help.

She smiled and thanked the women graciously, not yet allowing herself the indulgence to ask what the _hell_ was going on. She stepped away and towards the two most important men in her life, aside from her cousin. She stood between them and tugged on her boyfriend's hand.

"What is going on? What haven' t you told me?"

He blinked and looked at the Hyuuga in charge of this big bash. "Ano... One moment, please."

He pulled away, and she was lost in a sea of congrats once again.

...  
_Ku_

He stood with Hiashi-sama, a glass and knife in hand. He clanged the knife against the glass earnestly. "This party probably means nothing to those who don't know what is going on, including Hyuuga Hinata." People looked around, realizing they didn't realize the reason for this get-together. "Well, I'm here to let you know it's good news. For those that know, shh. Don't tell." He turned to the elder Hyuuga. "Hyuuga Hiashi-sama. I am here to ask your daughter's hand in marriage. Do I have your blessing?"

The man nodded curtly.

Her hands found her gaping mouth. She was at a loss.

He strode past many Hyuuga to her, where he knelt on one knee. He produced a small velvet box, seemingly from nowhere. "Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?"

She didn't bother with the box, or even words for that matter.

It was the first time most of the Hyuuga had seen the shyest of the main family act out. She had tackled the man to the ground and was now kissing his cheeks and lips. She sat up, finally, a little distraught, but overall, smiling brightly. She finally took the small box from him, opening it to find a small silver ring with a small heart cut diamond. She slipped it on her ring finger and smiled down at her fiancé. "Let's get lost."

...  
_Jyuu_

"Where are we going?" he asked her, not moving his gaze from the road, but still completely focused on her.

"Home."

He slowed the car down considerably. "I don't remember which direction that is," he admitted with a soft blush.

"Well, then..." She looked behind them at the open road then back in front of them at the open road. "We'll find it. Until then, let's stay lost."

He pulled over the car and pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
